Better Then Fenway
by FreshDCN
Summary: When his parents get him tickets to see the Red Sox's play for his fifteenth birthday, Gabe and his older brother PJ head to Boston to see the game and spend some time as brothers. However, while at the hotel wasting time before the game something happens that causes them to miss the game, and PJ is hoping it was better then Fenway for his younger brother.


**If you follow Bradley Steven Perry (Gabe) on Instagram, you will know what inspired this stories simple plot based on baseball.**

* * *

"Dude, come on!" moaned Gabe, as he looked at his older brother who was spread over the double bed of the hotel room they were sharing.

"Gabe! Chill we have like three hours before the game begins" said PJ with a role of his eyes.

"But it's Fenway! And the RED SOXS! If we go now we might get to see them practicing" exclaimed Gabe, with a grin on his face, his parents had finally gotten tickets for him to go to Fenway Park to see the Red Sox's play for his fifteenth birthday and while he didn't admit it at the time, he was thrilled when his parents got PJ to take him.

"Dude, if you're bored, go and take a shower or something, Fenway's already going to be a sweaty pile of people, I don't need to be sitting next to your stink as well" smirked PJ, his brother's didn't stink as much as he was complaining but he had to get Gabe out of the room so he could deal with an issue that was threatening to annoying him all day. The twenty year old knew he could have done it in the shower, but he was really more of a lying down in bed and jacking off type of dude.

"Fine" moaned Gabe, as he raised his arm and sniffed his armpits, noting that he was a little rank in the smell department.

The fifteen year old, walked over and entered the small bathroom attached to their bedroom, causing PJ to grin at the retreating form of his younger brother. PJ waited until he was listening to the water flowing down onto his little brother's naked body, PJ moved his right hand under the fabric of his long sleeve button up and begun rubbing his chest, enjoying the feeling of his warm hand around his bare skin. The twenty year old signed when he felt one of his fingers stray across his nipples with PJ moving his hand up and beginning to need his right nipple with his thumb and index finger, with PJ decided to remove the shirt after a while, when his nipples got to sensitive. PJ looked around the bathroom door, before dropping down onto the bed and rubbing his hand across his jeans with the twenty year old rolling his crotch against his hand, as his eyes closed and the mental image of Gabe in the shower popped into his head.

"Gabe" moaned PJ who deciding to go or it and unzip his pants allowing his hard dick to spring forward and slap against his chest.

PJ let out a moan as his fingers wrapped around his shaft, with the twenty year old slowly stroking his cock despite the urge to thrust into his hand and stroke as fast as he could. The twenty year old oldest Duncan sibling closed his eyes as the head of his cock tingled from the sensation, with his thumb rubbing the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-cum over the mushroom shaped head.

"PJ!" exclaimed Gabe loudly, as PJ's eyes opened quickly as he looked at the bathroom door where Gabe was standing there in nothing but a towel.

"GABE!" yelled PJ with the Duncan brother's looking at each other nervously, both naked except for a towel covering the younger of the pair.

The brother's continued to watch either, with both sides checking out of his brothers body, with Gabe impressed with the size of his brother's cock and PJ noticing the definition Gabe was gaining due to baseball. As his eye's travelled down his brother's chest to the towel that covered his brother's cock, PJ noticing the tent beginning to tent and grinned as he decided to go for something he had wanted for a few years and got off of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Gabe asked with a gulp as he watched his older brother walk towards him.

"Getting to first base" grinned PJ, as he took a hold of his fifteen year old younger brother and leaned down and took his brother's lip into a kiss.

"You kissed me" said Gabe stating the fact, as the brother's pulled back with PJ grinning at his younger brother.

"Yep, do you want me to do it again?" asked PJ with a wink, causing Gabe to blush and nod, not trusting himself to speak. PJ grinned as he leaned down and captured their brother's lips again, as he used the kiss to lead his brother over to the bed, with PJ breaking the kiss and motioned for his brother to lie down on the bed. PJ could only grin as he watched the towel clad fifteen year old climb onto the bed, with PJ getting a glimpse of Gabe's arse as he climbed onto the bed, before the grin got wider when Gabe turned over and showed his older brother the towel covered tent.

"What's next?" asked Gabe with a grin on his face, as his older brother climbed onto the bed

"Second base" grinned PJ as he climbed over the top of his younger brother and had a shot kiss with the fifteen year old before beginning to kiss down the younger boy's neck and chest.

"Oh" said Gabe, before letting out a moan as PJ reached his nipples, with the twenty year old taking Gabe's right nipple into his mouth and sucking on before repeating with the left nipple.

PJ grinned up at his younger brother before kissing down the rest of the fifteen year olds chest, with Gabe letting out a loud moan when he felt the older boys tongue in his bellybutton. PJ pulled back when he reached the towel and Gabe watched on as the twenty year old slowly undid his towel, with Gabe lifting his arse to let PJ pull the towel out from under him, leaving both brothers naked.

"Nice bad Gabey" PJ said with a grin, as he reached out and lightly wrapped his finger's around his brother's shaft with Gabe letting out a soft moan from the feel of PJ's hand.

"Oh god bro" Gabe moaned, as he felt PJ's hand squeeze his cock firmly, before starting to slowly stroke Gabe's cock.

"Time for the third base" smirked PJ, as he stopped stroking his little brother's cock, before grinning down at PJ before leaning down and licking the pre-cum soaked cock head.

"OH PJ!" moaned Gabe loudly as his older brother took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked on it.

PJ loved the sound of his brother moaning his name and pulled off of his brother's cock head and licked down the smaller length of Gabe until he reached his brother's balls, with the twenty year old took them into his mouth and sucked on them for a few minutes, enjoying the slight musk flavour of the otherwise clean balls. The twenty year old stopped sucking on his brother's balls and licked back up to the tip of his younger brother's cock and took it into his mouth and began to bob up and down on the fifteen year old, who stopped him a few minutes in.

"PJ, turn around" moaned out Gabe, with the fifteen year old knowing that he wanted to return the favour to his older brother, with PJ grinning and moving his body around, with his mouth not letting go of his younger brother's cock.

Gabe let out another small moan at the sight of PJ's cock swinging over the top of him, with the fifteen year old leaning up and taking it into his mouth, sucking on the head of his older brother's cock. It took a few moments for the Duncan brother's to get in sync with sucking on each other's cock, but the pair finally got used to and the moaned that escaped their cock filled mouths filled the room. As the brother's continued sucking on each other's cock, PJ felt his younger brother moan loudly around his cock, with Gabe thrusting up into his older brother's mouth, with PJ taking his brother's length into throat causing the moans of the fifteen year old to get louder. With his brother deep throating his cock, Gabe knew he wouldn't last long and tried to warn his brother but with PJ's cock in his mouth, it only came out as a loud moan as Gabe let lose his first load of the night. PJ internally grinned as he felt shot after shot of his younger brother's cock filling his mouth, with the twenty year old swallowing his brother's load as quickly as he got it.

"Not bad Gabe" said PJ once he pulled off of his brother's cock, licking his lips in the process with the twenty year old having to let out a moan when Gabe in his post orgasmic state start sucking on him again.

"Huh?" asked Gabe as groaned when his older brother pulled out o his mouth, PJ just grinning at his little brother.

"Get on your hands and knees" ordered PJ huskily

"Why?" Gabe asked curiously.

"Time to get ready to run into home" grinned PJ, continuing to use the baseball metaphor, with Gabe blushing as he worked out what his older brother meant but he didn't waste any times getting onto all fours with his hips raised up as high as he could managed.

PJ let out a small moan from the sight of his younger brother's arse, and moved behind the fifteen year old and leaned in with Gabe arching his back and moaning loudly when he felt something wet between his arse cheeks. Gabe felt his knees shaking from the sensation of PJ's tongue, with the fifteen yea old spreading his legs to give his brother better access. As he lapped at Gabe's arse, Gabe found himself grateful that Gabe had actually showered before this, with the twenty year old moving his right hand onto the other side of his brother and began stroking Gabe.

"Turn over" PJ said as he pulled back from his younger brother.

"Okay" said Gabe nervously but excited, as he turned around with PJ climbing on top of him, with PJ kissing his younger brother on the lips, before giving small pecks to Gabe's ear, with PJ sucking on the fifteen year olds earlobe before pulling back.

"I think it's time I slide into home" PJ said huskily as he leaned down so he was breathing on Gabe's ear causing the fifteen year old to moan "What do you think of that little brother?"

"Oh god yes" Gabe moaned causing PJ to grin as he pulled back.

PJ reached down and grabbed onto the fifteen year olds muscular legs, marvelling at what baseball had done for his formally slightly chubby brother. He raised them high as he got another view of his brother's arse with the twenty year old giving another grin as he moved one hand down and used it to lift Gabe's arse up further. Gabe let out a small moan, as he felt his brother's finger slip into him with the moan getting louder as PJ slipped a second in and began to scissor the fifteen year olds arse, with PJ deciding to add a third to make sure his brother's arse was ready.

"PJ" Gabe groaned as he felt his brother's third finger slipped into his arse.

Gabe let out a moan when he felt his brother's fingers pull out of him, as PJ lowered his brother's body, with PJ crawling up the bed and lined his cock up with his brother's face; with Gabe taking the hint and took his brother's cock into his mouth for the second time. After Gabe had sucked on his cock for a few moments, lubing it up with his spit; PJ pulled out of his brother's mouth and moved back down the bed and once again lifted up his brother's legs. PJ let the fifteen year olds legs rest on his shoulders, with PJ watching his brother's eyes closed as he lined up his cock with Gabe's arse. The twenty year old slid his cock back and forth between his little brother's cheek, teasing the younger boy who moaned from the contact of his brother's cock, with PJ pressing the head of his cock against his brother's hole and eased his way forward until it was buried between his brother's arse cheeks.

"Oh PJ" Gabe moaned, as his eyes shut from the slight pain of having his brother's cock inside of him.

"Fuck, Gabe, I'm sorry, do you want me to pull out?" asked PJ worriedly as he looked down at his younger brother and begun to pull out when he was stopped by his brother who squeezed his arse around his older brother's cock.

"N-no, I just need a minute to get used to it" Gabe said, as his brother moaned out from the tightness of Gabe's cock around his arse.

"Are you sure?" PJ said, not entirely convinced, but leaned down and kissed his brother on the lip, hoping to distract Gabe from the pain, as one of his hands wondered down and begun to lazily stroke the fifteen year olds cock.

"Yes" moaned Gabe as he pushed himself further onto his brother's cock, moaning "Fuck me!"

The brother's moaned in sync as PJ slid his cock completely into the fifteen year olds, with Gabe getting used to his brother's cock as it slid into him, with the younger of the two loving the feel of it by the time his brother's balls slapped against his arse. PJ began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, with long and slow strokes, with the twenty year old grinning when one of his strokes caused his little brother to see stars and moan loudly.

"Oh god bro… again... RIGHT THERE…" moaned out Gabe.

PJ grinned at the fifteen year old and made it his mission to repeatedly hit the younger boys prostate as many times as he could, with the younger boy moaning loudly from the feeling of PJ attacking his prostate and the feeling of PJ's balls slapping against his arse. The Duncan brothers were glistening from the sweat, as their moas filled the hotel room, with PJ looking down and watching the sight of his little brother's cock slapping against their chest. As he felt the urge, PJ slowed down his pace, so he wouldn't cum inside of his little brother to quickly, but the tightness of the fifteen year olds hole was making him breath heavily, the twenty loving the sight of his shaft sliding in and out of Gabe's arse.

"So is this better then baseball" PJ asked as he looked down at the glassy-eyed expression of pleasure on his brother's face.

"YES! Oh fucking hell yes" moaned Gabe, his mind not thinking straight with PJ leaning down and smashing their lips together, with Gabe's cock rubbing against his older brother's chest. As the brother's continued to make out, PJ thrusted into his younger brother's tightness as hard as he could, loving the sound of his balls slapping the fifteen year olds arse, and knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

"Oh god Gabe, I'm going to cum" PJ moaned as he picked up his speed a little.

"Me too" moaned Gabe, as the fifteen year old jerked his cock as he aimed his cock towards his chest and shot his load, the first two shots flying up and hitting his arse with the rest landing on his chest.

As he watched his little brother cover himself with cum, the twenty year old continued to piston in and out of his younger brother before thrusting all of the way in and released shot after shot of his load into Gabe's arse. PJ dropped down on top of the younger boy, with the Duncan brother's panting in sync as they tried to get their breaths back in order. After a few minutes of lying there, PJ rolled off of his brother, with his dick sliding out of his younger brother with a bit of his cum leaking out of the fifteen year olds arse.

"What's the time bro?" asked a tired Gabe, as the brother's lying next to each other their bodies glistening with sweat and cum in Gabe's case, as the brother's stomachs going up and down with every breath.

"Uh Gabe" PJ said nervously, as he read the time

"What is it?" Gabe asked rolling onto his side so he could try and look at the clock as well.

"We kind of… missed most of the game"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, reviews are more than welcome.**


End file.
